


we're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reminiscing, it'll probably be classified as a fix it fic after the next couple episodes lol, may be a few, may be one part, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: it's the celebration of delilah's name day when two friends stand outside for some air





	we're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> short but wishful

The first thing Clarke hears when she walked down those steps was a long whistle from Miller. She grins at him, playing with the ruffles at the side of her long blue dress. “Thank you, Nate.” She walks up to him and adjusts the lapels of his blazer. 

Just then Murphy walks in slowly clapping. “Blake’s jaw is gonna hit the floor when he sees you.”

Miller narrows his eyes and hits the back of his hand against Murphy’s chest. “Be nice.”

Murphy guffaws, saying, “That _is_ me being nice. What that not nice?”

Clarke is already chuckling and walking away. She turns around briefly to say, “See you at the party, boys!”

Miller smiles at her retreating figure, noticing her looking happier than she has in a while. He’s always worried the stress of leading and surviving will get to her. He should know better, and remember how strong this woman he’s proud to call his best friend is. She’s been this strong since they were children. 

Murphy sighs and says, “Those poor idiots.” 

Miller nods, quirking an eyebrow and saying, “They’ll figure it out.”

“It’s been like 250 years, dude. If they haven’t yet—”

“They will,” Miller promises. Murphy holds up his hands in surrender and the boys laugh before Jackson announces he’s finally ready.

At the party, Clarke is stunned. She’s never been captured by such a scene—the lights, the music, the dancing, the joy on every person’s face. Delilah and Jordan walk by and the young man smiles at his godmother, saying, “You going to join us or stand in the doorway all night?”

She laughs with him, telling him, “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Delilah pulls the boy away then, kissing him as they walk. Clarke is glad to see him so happy with someone he obviously cares very much about.

There’s a tap on her shoulder, and her jumpiness gets the better of her, spinning her around quickly and ready to deck the person who touched her before she sees those familiar eyes she too often loses herself in.

“Sorry, sorry,” Bellamy says hastily, but Clarke starts laughing before he can feel too bad. “Having a good time?”

She nods slowly. “Just got here. It’s awfully loud, isn’t it?”

“Nothing like Unity Day.”

She smiles softly at that, nostalgic almost. It’s been forever since the days of the Ark, but she can’t help missing the simplicity of that life.

“Want to step outside?” he asks close enough that she can hear every word. He sounds hopeful—too hopeful, he worries. But he can’t stop the way his heart hammers against his chest whenever he’s in Clarke’s general vicinity. 

She nods, and he’s grateful. The purple light of the second moon hits her just right and Bellamy swears she’s glowing. Her skin shines and her eyes pop with blue and violet. He can’t help looking at her another moment before he watches the same sky she does.

“It’s amazing. We’ve come so far, and destroyed so much, and yet here we are welcomed by another beautiful planet.” She seems like she’s just talking to herself.

Bellamy stands right next to her and leans his arms next to hers on the railing facing the whole city. “We deserve it,” he clears his throat, “After everything we’ve been through, we deserve it.”

She likes that sentiment. She loves how much he truly believes that. “You still have hope,” she whispers contentedly. It’s a statement, not a question like the last time she’d said those words.

“We’re still breathing,” he reminds her. Then he stands up straight, noting, “That dress sure is something.”

Clarke beams at that, and voluntarily does a twirl. “I know, right? I think I look nice.”

Bellamy slowly loses his smile, realizing she’s someone he can never have. All those years he thought she was dead as he fell into the arms of someone else. 

“What?” she asks him concerned, wondering what she did. “Don’t you think I look nice?”

He licks his lips, taking a deep breath. “I think you _always_ look beautiful, princess.”

She freezes then. Her eyes look away as she pats down the ruffles. She clears her throat and goes to walk away.

“Clarke—”

“I’m sorry…” she trails off. “You can’t talk to me like that, I shouldn’t have… I’ll see you later, Bellamy.”

The way she said his name nearly broke his heart. But when she walked away from him with that look on her face, that truly did.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know how much this ego loves kudos :)


End file.
